Don't Die
by 101sakurakiss
Summary: Gokudera is very sick and unable to make it to a meeting for Tsuna. Yamamoto promises to return after the meeting and tell Gokudera everything that happened and leaves his sword behind as proof of that promise. Rated T for one cuss word. An 8059 fanfic. 3rd person.


_Me: I don't want to say a whole lot that way you can all get to reading the story I just want to say that this __**is**__ my first KHR fanfic and that I tried to keep it in 3__rd__ person which I'm not good at doing._

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters (obviously) and if I did Gokudera and Yamamoto would be a couple. *cries why are the best couples never actually couples*_

_**Enjoy ;P**_

* * *

Gokudera wrapped his legs around the bottom of Yamamoto's sword and rested his forhead against the hilt with his arms cradling the blade. The rain beating against the window was the only sound heard as silent tears fell from his face. Never before in his life has he ever felt so useless. Tonight Juudaime was having an important meeting with all the other mafia families and he was supposed to be there. He had to be there. But this damn sickness was keeping him in bed. Gokudera felt like he had failed the Tenth, he was supposed to be his right hand man and and he had failed. If Juudaime got killed at the meeting it would be all his fault because he wasn't there to save him.

Yamamoto had stopped by to see him be he left for the meeting. He tried his best to comfort Gokudera but his words feel on empty ears. Gokudera refused to even look at him. Yamamoto sighed and laid his sword down by Gokudera promising to protect Tsuna and that he would be back right after the meeting to report everything that had happened and to pick up his sword. Yamamoto only stood there for a minute more before turning around and leaving the dark apartment.

It had already been 5 hours and Gokudera didn't know how much longer he could wait before losing his sanity. He was getting tired and his fever was pretty high again. His breathing had quickned and became shallow. He was sick and he knew he should be resting but he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. Not until Yamamoto returned and told him everything that had happened at the meeting. He had to know if Juudaime was mad at him for missing the meeting. Gokudera knew that the Tenth should be mad at him for missing such an important meeting but he also knew that the Tenth was forgiving and very kind hearted and that he wouldn't be mad at Gokudera just worried. And that made Gokudera feel even worse for making Juudaime worry about him.

Gokudera squeezed his eyes shut. He felt so pathetic. He good up against a ton of mafiosos and come out victories but was confined to bed with the same sickness that had taken his mother years ago. True it was a weaker version and not life threatning as his mother's had been but it made it impossible for him to get out of bed. And while Gokudera knew deep down that it was not his fault and that it was not something he could control. But that didn't stop him from hating himself for being so weak.

More tears made their way down Gokudera's face. He hated this, he hated being sick, he hated the weak feeling that came with it. He kept his eyes shut and fell into an uneasy sleep. His body shaking with the force of the coughs that forced their way out and tore at his throat. His nightmares continued to plague him until he woke up to warmth early in the morning.

Gokudera opened his eyes a little. The room was still dark and clock showed that it was only 2 in the morning. He blinked his eyes a little and coughed. He was still tired and his throat felt like it was on fire. His body was achy all over and his heart felt like it was going 50 miles per second.

He closed his eyes again and tried to remember what had woken him up. It wasn't until he shifted that he felt something next to him. Gokudera gasped and swung his arm around hoping to hit whatever was behind him. But his wrist was caught by a hand that he recognized by the ring. Yamamoto smiled at him before letting go his wrists. Gokudera turning back around and blushed when he realized that he was still holding onto Yamamoto's sword. He quickly let go and handed the sword back vto Yamamoto.

Yamamoto shrugged and took the sword laying it on the floor next to him. Gokudera shifted over allowing Yamamoto to climb into the bed next to him. Yamamoto laughed at Gokudera who refused to look at him. And told him that the meeting had gone rather well and that it wasn't as serious as he thought it was going to be since Dino kept messing up or tripping if he stood up. Apparently all of his men had to check into something for him and were unable to make it to the meeting. And Tsuna had a hard time not shaking due to his nerves and al the other families kept laughing and that it took them forever to get everything done that needed to be done. He told Gokudera that Tsuna was worried about him and wished him a quick recovery and that he's visit him tomorrow if he was able to get away from Reborn long enough.

Gokudera merely shrugged at that and closed his eyes. He wondered why Yamamoto was still here. And when he asked Yamamoto laughed again and said that he was keeping his promise to tell Gokudera everything that happened at the meeting and to pick his sword up. When Gokudera pointed out that he had already done that Yamamoto shrugged and stood up grabbing his sword off the floor and swung it over his shoulder. He bowed to Gokudera before turning around to leave. Gokudera sat up on the bed and lunged at Yamamoto grabbing the back of shirt while sitting on his knees leaning forward over the bed.

Yamamoto turned around and his eyes widened when he saw how pale Gokudera was and how wide and empty his eyes were. Gokudera lowered his head so that his hair covered his eyes. Gokudera let his hand fall down and he fell back sliding up the bed before putting his head in his knees. His whole body ached and he felt weaker than before and he felt so hot. He didn't want anyone let alone Yamamoto to see him like this. But he didn't want Yamamoto to leave him either. He felt the bed sink some as Yamamoto climbed into bed next to him. Gokudera snapped his head up to look at Yamamoto blushing when he saw how close Yamamoto was to him.

Yamamoto put his hand on Gokudera's forhead and gasped when he felt how hight Gokudera's fever had become. He jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom grabbing Gokudera's medicine and dumped to pills into his hand and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and brought them to Gokudera who had been watching him from the bedroom. Gokudera took the medicine and downed the water before coughing again. Yamamoto took the glass and sat it on the counter before making Gokudera lay back down and covered him with blankets. Yamamoto layed down and promised that he wouldn't leave him alone until he was better.

Gokudera was happy that Yamamoto was there and prayed that the nightmares would stay put. He was tired of having the same nightmare over and over. He was tired of hearing that Yamamoto was dead. Even if he knew that it wasn't true he it didn't stop him from crying out everytime he had it. He had always been told that nightmares where your fears that you didn't want you conscious self to face. He never told Yamamoto he had been having these nightmares. He didn't know how to explain it without Yamamoto hating him.

Yamamoto had always been there for him like he was now even though Gokudera always verbally attacked him. Gokudera had gotten used to seeing him everyday and he didn't know what to do if he ever lost that ability to see him. His eyes widened when he felt Yamamoto climb under the blankets and wrap his arm around Gokudera's small hip. Yamamoto layed his head on Gokudera's back and whispered that it was alright and that he would be here when he woke up.

Gokudera blushed at that. Yamamoto knew about Gokudera's nightmares. Gokudera closed his eyes and curled into a ball before turning over to look at Yamamoto. He was asleep and breathing softly. Gokudera lifter one of his shaking hands to Yamamoto's hair and touched it. His hair was softer than it look. He withdrew his hand some when Yamamoto shifted slightly and smiled in his sleep. Gokudera brought his hand back down and clutched Yamamoto's shirt in both hands laying his head on Yamamoto's chest.

"Yamamoto please don't die." Gokudera whispered softly before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Me: Alright my first 8059 fanfic. Nothing major just a sweet story. I got this idea at like 1 in the morning awhile ago and refused to let me go to sleep till I wrote the idea down. Anyways review and tell me what you think of it._

_**Later ;P**_


End file.
